


The Stuff of Dreams

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders- Mentioned, M/M, Minor Self-Deprecation, Morality | Patton Sanders- mentioned, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sleep Deprivation, mostly just gays being gay, per the usual sjchfbsjc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: Of all the ways to spend the morning of his day off, Remy really hadn’t thought he’d be dying on his kitchen table.But sometimes that’s just what happens when your roommate and crush of roughly two years kisses you on his way to work as if he’s been doing it every day of his life.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 33
Kudos: 133





	The Stuff of Dreams

Remy watched as Roman hurried about the kitchen. A late night well wasted with a mix of Disney and action movies had led to him sleeping in an extra half an hour, and now he was rushing through his morning routine to make sure he wasn’t late for work. As he watched his roommate brush his teeth with Crofter’s and make a sandwich with toothpaste, Remy, personally, felt he had never picked a better day to call in ‘sick.’

It didn’t help that Roman was clearly exhausted. He had been working a _lot_ of late nights recently. Last night had been one of his earliest nights off in two weeks, and even then, he had been back around eight pm. The movie night had been Remy’s attempt to get him to relax and, hopefully, tire him out enough he slept in long enough Remy could call in ‘sick’ for him too. He needed the break.

But in disabling his alarms, Remy had missed Roman’s secret one, and his plan to get Roman a proper day off had failed. Now, the exhausted dreamer stuck in a retail job he was not getting paid nearly enough for was going to go to work anyways, and he was going to do it running on all of four hours of sleep.

That plan really worked out well.

Roman zipped his lunchbox up with easily more force than he needed to use, still rushing as he shoved it in his bag alongside his keys, his phone, an egg, some gloves he definitely wouldn’t need halfway through May, his wallet, and a pinch of salt.

“You sure you don’t want to just call in sick, hun?” Remy asked, Roman shaking his bag as if he was mixing the contents together. Given the salt and egg, Remy was starting to think Roman was trying to bake a cake in his bag. “You look like you could do with a nap. Or just a whole day spent catatonic.”

Roman shook his head, finally pulling his bag over his shoulder, looking ready to head out. “I need the money. I’ll be fine.” He explained. Remy sighed and leaned on his hand as Roman hurried past him, towards the door.

Before getting there, however, Roman back-tracked, coming back into the kitchen as he said, “Oops, almost forget.”

“Forgot what, some sugar-”

Remy’s snark died on his tongue when Roman came up beside him and, without thinking, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, leaned over and  _ kissed him _ right on the forehead.

“Have a good day, dear.” Roman murmured, not seeming to notice that Remy’s jaw had dropped or that he was now staring off at some far off point, completely unresponsive. He left, then, the sound of the door opening and closing just barely reaching Remy’s ears.

It wasn’t until a solid fifteen minutes had passed that Remy finally reacted, and even then, all he did was scream. The screaming was quickly followed by his head dropping onto the table, where it rested as he looked searchingly at the plastic surface.

Roman had kissed him.

Roman. His roommate of two years. Crush of one year and 50 weeks. Absolute prettiest man to exist. Very possibly a shooting star personified. Had kissed him. On the forehead as he left for work. Like they were a married couple in an old black-and-white movie.

That was it. Remy was going to die.

What else was he going to do? It was obvious to him that Roman, tired and probably distracted in his thoughts, had kissed Remy on accident. Maybe he briefly thought Remy was someone else, Virgil or Patton or another one of his coworkers. Goodness knows Remy had listened to him talk about them all enough. Chances had it he liked at least one of them.

The one person he definitely hadn’t been thinking about when he kissed Remy was, of course, Remy. Remy had come to terms with it a while ago that Roman was bright and big and beautiful. The whole world wasn’t just a stage but Roman’s stage and Roman was going to put on the best performance anyone had ever seen, Remy knew. Roman needed someone who was just as amazing and wonderful as he was.

Remy was a coffee-guzzling IT tech who was going to die young, pretty, and alone. Him and Roman? In his dreams and his dreams alone.

Except one of his dreams had just skipped off the sleepy-time screen and played out in real life, leaving Remy feeling completely shocked and a tad bit giddy. And even if he knew it was nothing more than an accident, a mistake made in a haze of sleep-deprivation on Roman’s part, it had still happened, and his heart had still fluttered, and his entire life had still just fallen to pieces because, really, was he ever going to do any better than that?

Nope! He was not! The highest moment of his life would forever be when Roman accidentally kissed his forehead.

Of course, that meant that the subsequent lowest moment of his life would be that night, when Roman got home and likely refused to talk to him for a week or so, because as amazing as that single mistake had been for Remy, it was likely just as embarrassing for Roman.

For a moment, Remy wondered if the consequences were worth it. But then he thought back for a second to when Roman had kissed him, so quickly but still so gently, calling him ‘dear’ like he was the most important person in Roman’s life, and as he simultaneously melted and died some more, he decided that any consequence the world could throw at him would be worth it so long as he could treasure that moment forever.

After all, things couldn’t get too bad from here, right?

~~

Turns out, things could get really, really bad from here.

Because Roman had been home for over an hour now (he had been sent home early at five pm, saying that his manager had deemed him a ‘hazard’ to supplies and others; given that a moment later he was telling Remy about how he almost actually ate his toothpaste sandwich for lunch, Remy was inclined to agree with his manager) and he hadn’t acknowledged the incident. Not once. There were no awkward glances at Remy or random apologies or general weird tension in the air. He was just acting like nothing had happened.

And it was driving Remy  _ insane _ .

He thought living with it would be hard, but living as if it had never happened? 

Somehow a million times worse.

He had spent the entire day preparing for every possible scenario, from Roman being too ashamed to admit it happened to Roman being angry that he had been stupid enough to do something so foolish. But ignorance? Acting as if nothing had happened? He had _no_ plans for that.

He managed to stand it, at first, figured that this was overall better. After all, Remy didn’t want to acknowledge it, so if Roman didn’t want to either… well, that all worked out, didn’t it?

Except two hours passed, Remy couldn’t stop looking at Roman and thinking about that moment, and it was becoming very quickly apparent to him that this was NOT working out.

It finally came to a head right where it had begun: the kitchen. Remy was leaning against the counter, distractedly sipping a coffee as Roman slapped together a sandwich (a proper one, this time) for dinner. He was watching Roman (which was nothing new), but now, every time that Roman would glance over at him he glanced down, focusing on his coffee instead.

Eventually, Roman cleared his throat. “Something you’d like to share with the class?”

Remy glanced up from his coffee, raising an eyebrow. “Something you want me to share with the class?”

Roman shrugged. “You’ve just been acting a little odd, that’s all.”

Remy couldn’t stop himself from snorting. “ _I’ve_ been acting odd?”

“Yeah, you keep looking away from me- what, did I say something? Is there something on my face?” Roman asked, hands quickly brushing over his cheeks as if he might find a bug on it or something.

Remy just stared at him in bewilderment. “Oh, sugar, you can’t be serious.”

Roman just stared back at him in confusion, however, and Remy sighed. “I can’t believe you’re making me say this…” He bemoaned before waving his free hand at Roman and continuing, deadpan, “You kissed me.”

“...What?!”

Remy nodded. “Yep! You kissed me! This morning! Right before you left for work! Right smack dab in the middle of my forehead like we’re some sorta of nineteen-twenties domestic couple!” He said, punctuating every statement with a gesture of his hand. “So, y’know. There’s that ‘odd’ behavior.”

“Oh.” Roman said, suddenly much more calm than he had been a moment ago. “Just on the forehead?”

“Well I wouldn’t say ‘just,’ but on the forehead, yes.”

Roman shrugged and turned back to his sandwich. “My apologies, then. Mustn’t have been thinking.”

“Mustn’t have been-” Remy’s eyes widened. “That’s it? That’s your reaction?!”

“Well, yeah.” Roman said, once more looking at Remy. “It was just a minor slip of the sleep-deprived mind. If I seriously overstepped your boundaries, though, please, Remy, know that I do mean it when I say I’m sorry-”

“No, that’s not-” Remy stopped himself, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. “I need you to treat this as importantly as it is.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “But it’s not important…?”

“Actually, it kinda is.” Remy snapped, though he sighed immediately afterwards, regretting the tone he knew just came from the stress. “To me, anyways.”

Roman frowned, confusion replaced with concern. “Why?”

Remy watched Roman’s face for a moment before he finally shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. “Because you are beautiful and wonderful and amazing and, honest to god, perfect.” He admitted, still refusing to look at Roman. Part of him felt stupid for saying all of it, for giving up the ruse he had been pulling for almost two years, but at this point he didn’t know what else to say to make Roman understand why the kiss was so stupidly important. “And I have had a crush on you for too long for you to just- just do _that_ and act like it’s nothing. So, yeah. It’s kinda important to me.”

For a minute, he was met by nothing more than dead silence, and every second it dragged on made him feel worse and worse. He was beginning to contemplate the benefits of just running away, right then, and never coming back, when Roman finally said, so quietly Remy almost missed it, “You have a crush on me?”

Remy looked back at Roman at that, finding his roommate wide-eyed, expression shocked. He held his gaze for a moment before he looked to the side. “Yeah. For a while. If it makes you feel better, I never meant to let you know, but… yeah.”

Once more, the silence stretched, Remy’s mind wandering to how far he could get from the apartment in a minute when Roman broke it again, this time with, “Do you know why I kissed you this morning?”

Remy half-shrugged, still looking away. “You were tired. Maybe thinking about your own crush. Virgil, maybe? I don’t know.”

“I was thinking of my own crush, yes.” Roman confirmed, sounding closer, somehow. “I do that, sometimes, when I’m bored or tired. Think about him. You know what I think about, when I’m bored or tired and thinking about my crush?”

Remy bit the inside of his mouth, feeling more than a little hurt by everything Roman was saying. Why did he have to hear this? Was this Roman’s response to Remy’s stupid crush? Cruelty? “What?”

“I think about slow dancing with him at two pm, and distracting him when it’s his nights to make dinner with smooches, and listening to his heartbeat while I fall asleep holding him, and kissing him goodbye every morning before I go to work.” Roman said, slowly, drawing out the last one extra long and making Remy feel extra worse. He was definitely closer now, and Remy was certain if he looked over he’d find Roman right beside him.

“You must’ve been really out of it, then, to get me mixed up with someone you think about so much.” Remy said, subdued, crossing his arms and wishing for all the world he could just disappear.

“Remy, look at me.” Remy didn’t, finding he was relatively sure he preferred the sight of their cluttered table to whatever anger or disappointment or other negative emotion he’d find in Roman’s expression. His choice, however, proved to be pointless, Roman’s hand coming up to cup Remy’s cheek and forcing him to look at Roman.

To his surprise, Remy found that Roman didn’t look angry or disappointed. Instead, he was smiling, just a little, mouth quirked up a bit and his eyes bright and his expression almost what Remy would’ve called fond. “I didn’t mix anyone up.” He said, softly, gently, in a tone that would have made Remy melt in any other circumstances. “You can’t mix one person up.”

“You lost me.” Remy said, which wasn’t entirely true, because he was fairly certain he knew that Roman was trying to say, but the problem was that that was impossible, absurd, the stuff of dreams and dreams alone-

“You’re my crush, Remy.” Roman said, still softly, still gently, his smile growing a fraction as he did so. “And in almost two years I don’t think I’ve gone a single morning without thinking about how lovely it would be to kiss you goodbye like it was the most commonplace thing in the world.”

Remy just blinked at Roman at first, not having immediately processed what he said. Once it sunk in, however, he could feel his cheeks colouring as he let out a little gasp, hurt and confusion being quickly replaced by shock and  _ joy _ .

“You  _ sap _ .” He gasped, and before Roman could so much as widen his smile Remy’s arms were wrapped around the back of his neck and pulling Roman in for a proper kiss.

“You’re going to skip work tomorrow.” Remy said when they finally pulled apart, breathlessly, leaning his forehead against Roman’s and still holding him close. “I don’t care if you say you’ve got the plague or if you  _ quit _ , but you’re staying home tomorrow and we’re going to sleep until two pm and we’re only going to wake up then so that you can show me how to slow dance like a proper domestic couple.”

Roman smiled, and they were close enough that Remy couldn’t just see it but feel it against his lips. “Only if you promise that we’ll be sleeping together.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Remy responded easily, though he pulled back a smidge when Roman tried to kiss him again. “But I’m taking your pj pants. The fuzzy ones with crowns on them. And if you think I’m not stealing your biggest shirt then, really, lover boy, you don’t know me.”

“For the prettiest boy in the world? You can have my whole wardrobe.” Roman answered. “Now can I have another kiss?”

“For the prettiest boy in the whole damn universe?” Remy said, raising an eyebrow as he smirked, tugging Roman closer to him and whispering against his lips before he fulfilled his request, “You can have a million.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come shower me in praise and compliments fit a king (or maybe just say hi): https://sleepless-in-starbucks.tumblr.com/


End file.
